meraculus next generaition
by Wisetree
Summary: Meriette gave the ladybug miraculous to her and Adrien's eldest son Hugo Agresst. Adrien loosed the cat miraculous in china. Master fu is just annoyed that neither of them did what they were supposed to do. Despite this Hugo is a good ladybug or as he's known, Kalinka,(Ladybug in Bulgarian, it sounds more like a boy name). But where did the cat miraculous go?
1. prolog

Prolog

I was walking down the street quite calmly. School was the normal bore but what else do you expect? I did learn a new song in coire today so I guess it was all right. I was humming the song contentedly when I oh so gracefully triped. My nose hit the cement and turned fairly red in response. "Owwwwwww" I whined.

I got up into a kneeling position and rubbed my nose pitifully. "That hurt!"

I turned around to see the root of my pains. An old jewelry box had been left haphazardly in the middle of the sidewalk. It had a really cool design that reminded me somewhat of an active volcano. The design was black with red lines intersecting, braking the black base into smaller sections on what seemed to be the top. The rest of the box was a solid black. Curiously I picked up the hexagonal container and examined it my pain forgotten. It had your typical box lid with golden hinges holding the decorated top to the black base. It looked worn, whoever this belongs to loved it dearly I looked around looking for someone who might be searching for it. When I saw no one I shrugged my shoulders and decided to put it in a newspaper ad.

I put the box in my school bag and carried on my way.

...

"You lost it!" Master Fu yowled in outrage as Adrian coward in a corner despite being on the phone. "Do you even know how powerful the cat miraculous is! If someone decides to use it to hurt others that not even the ladybug would be able to stop them!"

"I-i-iiiii" Adrien tried to speak.

"Go find it now boy" Fu growled lowly "before I rip you limb from limb."

"Y-yes sir!" Adrian yelped before hanging up frantically.


	2. meet the plauge

I yawned for the third time that night at the table and Elvira looked at me not even trying to mask her worry. "Are you ok Cherry? You seem awfully tired."

I nodded sleepy "I'm- yawn- fiiiiine. Just alota homework"

Elvira was unconvinced and sent me to bed early since I finished all my homework during class. But why would I go to bed when I could do more work!... I make no sense… I was just thinking about writing that add for the newspaper after cleaning my room when who else but the blond, country tyrant decides to check on me. "Cherry! I thought I told you to go to bed not clean your room" Elvira yelled her chocolate eyes blazing with dark thunder.

My eyes widened as I realized I had been caught staying up. "Ehhhhh, at the least you didn't have to tell me to clean my room like every other child in the world!" she glared at me. "Fine I'm going to bed see!" I crawled into bed grudgingly.

Evlira's blond hair bobed with approval. her right eye still covered. "good. then I'm going to grade papers."

I mumble a quick "hmm" to get my adoptive mother and old teacher out. When I her the door close and see the world go black thru my eyelids I open my eyes. The room is dim but I can see clearly enough. I turn around pretending to bee asleep and look around the room, no menacing English teacher, cost is clear. I went to my backpack and pulled out the box. Heading to my desk i got a price of paper and a pencil. I wrote down what I had noticed on the box then added: if this box is yours pleas contact Chery Hesha student of Beijing High, China and if you can identify what's inside the box correctly the box i will deliver the box to you.

Now to see what's i n the box. I grabbed the box and held it easily in my hand. My light tan showed starkly in comparison. Lifting the lid a flash of neon green broke though the lightly lit room. I growled lowly in response. If Elvira caught me again I'd be in deep.

I stopped when a floating black rat appeared in front of me. Lights, I was used to it was a classical prank. You could even buy boxes that shot glitter to. But a floating rat was a new one...

"Ok...So I need to look for a reply that includes a black rat. " I said to myself, wondering how the havana it floated, Maybe it ate a balloon. The rats eyes shaped open in anger.

" **hey,** **who are you calling a rat!** " A harsh, husky voice practically roar. I jumped. There was no way Elvira could have missed that yowl. I scurried into bed ignoring the rats comments as I pretended to snore. Elvira came in quiet busily still caring her papers she was grading an angry scowl upon her face. I hear a quick rush of wind as something fuzzy swiftly landed barely under the curves and dangerously close to my ticklish arms. I held in my dangerous giggle for a good few minutes after Elvira left. When the rat spoke again this time whispering "You idiot I could have been found out!"

My laughter escaped me when I felt the fluffy tail move against my arm. "g-get of of me-pht- your tail is to ticklish! -laughter"

The rat grumpily got up. mumbling to himself loudly enough I could hear "rat! how could she think I'm a rat! those ugly vermin don't have fur on their ugly tail! -growl- I'm a cat!"

"well soorrry! I've seen mice even caught them but never a rat! plus your a really small floating cat." I stuck out my tong at the small creature in deficienc. "you almost got me caught snotty creature."

The creature bristled again. Honestly was there anything that didn't offend him. "How was I supposed to know someone was hear!" I looked at him without trying to mask my opinion.

"I was whispering. It was kinda obvious that it needed to be quiet. I'm also like, fourteen to young to be living on my own. " He just glared at me in response which was kinda funny. "anyhow... if you can talk maybe you can tell me who you or the box belongs to."

"Wait were did you find the box?"

"I tripped over it on my way home. My nose is still sore."

"So Adrien lost it."

"Is Adrien who the box belongs to."

"Technically it belongs to me it holds my miraculous. Adreins my chosen."

"eh" I understood none of that. To show the cat that I motioned my hand going over my head. Which is just saying that went completely over my head. "Y'no what you're a riddle speaking cat. Are you related to the sphinxes!"

" ...u... Hmmm " yup I have successfully annoyed the rat. Mission accomplished. "No, and before you ask i'm not a genie."

"Why would I ask if your a genie. Do you have a genie like name or something?"

The cat let out a frustrated sigh. "No. I'm a kwami I grant powers."

"What's a kwami, and what powers?"

"ugggghhh! No one ever asks so many questions!" The floating black cat said quite loudly.

"shhh. we'll get caught, Pht" the the cats neon eyes were glaring at me quite furiously. With my only response being a cheesy smile. As he had no response but to continue glaring at me. I continued " So, what is your name?"

"Plage" the petite creature practically growled.

"Plague! who would name you after sickness!" Wow cruel, I kinda feel bad for him.

"what No! P-L-A-G-E not plague"

"What ever you say disease" I turned around and went to sleep. Leaving the growling cat-kwami thing to its thoughts. Letting it grumble at this Adrien guy.


	3. back to Paris yay

"Hey kid do you have any Camembert?" a cranky, raspy voice woke me up.

My eyes opened with the strange question. I looked around searching for the cat that asked the particular question. I was instead greeted by the horrifying sight if my room torn asunder. I growled at no one in particular "What happened hear"

A black feline sprouted nonchalantly in front of me, paws on hips. "I was looking for food. do you have Camembert?"

I smiled cruelly at the kwami thingy "Your not getting any food from me until my room is clean again, and since you obviously can't be seen by anyone else your stuck cat".

The kwami couldn't mask his horror. "W-What! WHY!"

"because Elvira's gonna kill me if she thinks I was up all night turning my room into a pigpen. If you can clean the room I will get you camen-hurt or whatever." turning to the cat I glared at the horrid animal "now, clean... or else"

The cat looked at me furious before getting to work growling as he did so. I herd the words 'Tiki', 'scary', and 'females' a lot. He manged to put the room back into pretty good shape before I had to tell him that he had placed something somewhere inaccurately.

"The seashells go on the third shelf not the fourth. The fourth is for homework."

The cat grumbled in response, shooting me a quick glare before humbling himself again and fixing it. "soooo... what is a kwami?" I asked curiously. The cat offered only a grunt in response. "I'll double your Camembert if you can agree to answer all my questions."

Plage perked up "sure"

"Phtt! you still don't know how much I was gonna give you anyway. Zero times two is still zero" Plague drooped again in defeat. "then again I did promise you some at least if you manged to clean my room. So I suppose that doubled. Only if you finish though.."I trailed looking at him knowingly. The kwami zipped around quickly finishing the job. I looked around impressed, for such a small creature he sure had an impressive memory. "Nice, now whats Camembert."

As the cat ranted about a gooey cheese I began wondering how I'd return him to where he belonged. "um... how about we stop by Wangfujing Street to get you some cheese?" I absentmindedly said. "it's pretty early so no one will probably notice you."

"Ok but I better get it quick, and do you have something you can carry me in?" The cat drawled, feeding of of my tired energy.

"Um"I thought for a second, "a lunch container?"

"NO! just... wear a jacket or something, and where the ring in the box i was in."

I got dressed, making sure to wear a jacket, and told Elvira, who had stayed up late and forgotten to set her alarm, that I was gonna stop by the shopping street before heading of. She was surprised, usually she had to drag me out of bed.

As Mr. Disease and I walked I started my interrogation. "Sooo... how do I get you where you belong? Do I just mail you or something?"

"what no! If the mail gets intercepted then I could be used for evil!" the cat screeched.

I laughed "what would anyone use a small creature use you for? laundry?" honestly the idea was absurd.

"No! I'm a kwami! The black cat of destruction to be exact" the cat gloated " I'm one of the two most powerful miraculous out their!"

"can you explain that entire sentience for me please?" Whats a kwami? Miraculous?"

Plague sighed " A miraculous is a piece or pieces of jewelry that goes with a kwami, me, A kwami is a magical creature that with specific words can transform someone into a super human."

"ok, that makes scene, I guess." Still a little confusing but better. "Next question Why Where You Named after Disease!"

"No I was not named after disease... well kinda.. Listen I'm the black cat of destruction. Disease destroys life so... i guess. Wow i just realized that. That's sad... wait no! Im older than humanity Plagues where named after the fearsome plage!"

"i'm so sorry." that's all I could muster for the next few minutes. I thought back to the previews answers suddenly realizing I couldn't mail him I had no idea how to return him. "umm... so I can't mail you how am i supposed to get you wherever you go?"

"umm..." The black cat stopped flying body hovering as he thought.

"If your nearby I can probably walk you after school." I offered.

"No Adreins in Paris." the cat quickly shot out hitting my offer down.

"P-Paris!" I whispered, shocked. No I couldn't go their! I couldn't go back! No, Never! I gathered myself quickly, speedily forming a plan. "Then you'll have to take yourself their or maybe I can find someone to take you."

"No! no one can no of my existence." the kwami yelped before muttering "technically you shouldn't ether."

"then take yourself." I said shrugging. "go high-jack an airplane or something."

We were reaching the store and I could feel the cat glaring at me. I know he probably couldn't do anything like steel an airplane but I couldn't go to pairs, never again. I sighed "common hop into my jacket we'll look for this camemberry or whatever together."

The cat corrected me a little angry "It's Camembert. get it right."

"Sure sure whatever" I grumbled walking inside. We quickly found the cheese which was surprisingly pungent. The cashier even plugged her nose as she checked out the two hand sized containers of cheese. I plugged my nose when plag opened one of the containers.

"Heloo my sweet gooiness" Plage cooed causing me to almost loose my diner from the night before. uhk, gross. Mr. pungent cheese loving feline ate some before noticing my blue face. "aw come on I know it doesn't smell so good but it's good enough to make up for the smell." I looked at him skeptically. yah right I was just opening my mouth to say so when the cat shoved a slice of the cheese in my mouth. It was sweet and milky. It had a smooth creamy interior. and a secure exterior. It blossomed like rich butter. It was sweet and filled up my mouth with the rich cream. most would say the cheese was good, what with how rich it was. I'm not normal though. I hate sweets, and sweet stuff. I truly almost lost my life I swear. I looked at the cat who was looking at me so confidently. I stiffly swallowed casting the kwami a week smile.

"Gross." The cat looked at me a aghast, obviously expecting a different answer. "I suppose most people would say it's good or decent at least," I shot him a Impertinent smile. "but I don't like sweet stuff." I whipped around my grin growing wider as I heard the cherry tips of my blond hair wack the black cat with a savory snap. I headed inside to buy one more item, a loaf of fresh baked bread, since I had forgotten my breakfast, and needed to clear the flavor of the cheese from my mouth. We started to walk to school and I asked "plage, how are you going to get home if I don't take you?"

"I wont," plage said almost aggressively " that's why I need you to take me. Adrian already left. " plage looked over at me again, scowling when he noticed me shaking my head spasmodically. "If you don't take me the next ladybug will be all on her own and no matter how powerful she is without the black cat the luck kills them!" the cat said pulling what I thought to be his final card.

I was shocked, someone could die of luck? this cat, kwami whatever, was that powerful? "W-what do you mean die of luck? is that even possible?"

"Yes! the luck will drive the wielder mad! Ether they'll think their invincible and put themselves in more danger! OR, they will want a stroke of bad luck and when that happens they'll try to kill themselves and the good luck wont let them down so they'll die!"

I was shell shocked. that such a thing could happen was horrifying to me. all I could muster in my dismay was "I- I'll get b-b-ba-back to you." I whispered

 **Plag's point of view.**

I watched as the tan blond curl in on herself thought at someone dying. I honestly wanted to do the same but I continued not wanting such a thing to happen. "Yes! the luck will drive the wielder mad! Ether they'll think their invincible and put themselves in more danger! OR, they will want a stroke of bad luck and when that happens they'll try to kill themselves and the good luck wont let them down so they'll die!"

the green eyes of the girl filled with fear. It took a wile for her to respond her tan skin had turned pail "I- I'll get b-b-ba-back to you." she whispered her usual cocky voice filled with fear.

I sighed I had already scared her enough she didn't need to know that wile I was in her possession without the ladybug bad luck would eventually kill her with misfortune. her tan skin on her arm held open her jacket and I flew in deciding to talk to her later. she started walking her food already in her backpack. I was able to see thru the corner of her jacket her putting her hair up. it was a golden blond that tiki would have enjoyed more than me but I liked her cherry coral tips. It marched her name well and flowed with her quick tongue. her green eyes were a sharp contrast to her hair though they were a serrated green that where sharp with whit. I watched my peculiar companion steadily noticing that as we walked she started loosing her confident aura. She sunk deeper and deeper into herself the more we walked.

"Hey loser don't forget you owe me money!" A strong coach voice shouted. The speaker was male if his low voice spoke correctly. Cherry flinched at the voice and I could feel her scrambling away. Her pulse had quickened and I wondered just what this guy did to her. I felt a jerking on the hoodie of the jacket and cherry fell l back with the stern grab. "Didn't you hear me worthless fruit! You owe me!" I c could feel cherry shaking with spasmodic strength.

"I-iii don't h-ave any." she whispered her voice glitching until I could barley understand it.

I heard a group of people start to chant "beat her up! beat her up!" I felt cherry body curl in pain as something that I imagined was a kick landed on her side

the bully spoke again "you give me your money our you get beaten up kid" he growled. I peeked out of the jacket to see him reaching for cherry's hair. he was a well built kid with mossy black hair and a freckled face. He pulled at her ponytail. his brown eyes glistened with glee as he watched cherry squirm in pain. then his beady black eyes cougt me. reaching out with his unoccupied chubby hand he grabbed me as if i was a mere squeaky toy. "is this what you spent your money on fruit? it's such a useless toy." he sneered letting go of her hair and tauntingly waving me by my tail in front of her face. if anyone knows cats they know we _hate_ being held by our tails. it's sorely painful. I bit back my yowl of pain pretending to be a toy.

cherry opened her eyes. when she saw me in the bully's hands her sparky green eyes tuned lurid with fury. she growled softly all shaking in her body gone replaced by a steady anger. "let him go Li" she whispered softly.

"Or what" Li sneered. obviously thinking that the blond hared girl couldn't do anything. I however was more doubtful. I had seen Adrien throw a mean punch when his eyes lit up like that. moreover she had already shown she could be quite a fearful opponent when she made me clean her room like a slave. this Li evidently didn't know how scary human girls are. theirs a reason I only had one female holder. tiki's scary enough. this girl had already put up a cuppel snarky remarks with me. who knows what she'd do to him. then again she might no- a punch landed on li's square jaw nocking him back. her other hand grabbed me from being dangled by my tail.

I let out a squeaky toy screech in response. cherry loosened her grip on me probably upon hearing my squeak. she then turned and bolted as far away. her feet hitting the ground a million times per second pulling her forward with lighting speed. I turned back to see li staring at us, light brown eyes dumbstruck as he cupped his swelling cheek. red blood trickled down his lip from what I assumed was where his tooth used to be. we turned a corner and I could see the bully no more. when we had turned a cupple more corners and the amount of people around had thinned to nonexistent. cherry finally stopped. she wasn't out of breath witch was kinda surprising for how far she'd gone. i flew out of her hand that's grip had softened.

Flying up to eye level I saw an almost certain determination. cherry spoke her voice soft yet unyielding. "What would happen if someone like that got his hands on you?"

I was shocked by the question but answered honestly. "Well... probably robe, bully, and maby kill... why?"

Cherry looked up her green eyes looking at me adamantly. "I'll do it. I'll take you to Paris."


	4. Hades

**Authors note: I know I'm probably spelling things wrong. I often do this with grammar to. If you notice this please let me know. I'm trying to improve and I can't fix it if I don't know its bad. thank you!**

* * *

 **two years later...**

In the morning a small black feline landed smack dab on the center of my face screeching ¨FEEEEEED MEEEE" When his fuzzy body landed over my nose earning a snarky growl from me. Hes lucky I didn't bite him.

¨No.¨ I turned around and smashed my face into my pillow out of the creatures reach.

"Common this is the last paycheck you'll need to get me back to Paris. What better way to celebrate than brake out the Camembert." Plagg moaned. It was hard for me to believe that it had been two years since the little cat tyrant had decided to become my hunter. He stalked me every moment constantly growling for Camembert. I never thought I'd have such horror in my life.

"No. I'm sleeping before I have to take you to Paris!"Today's the day... Iv'e saved up, got a job and now have enough money to buy a one way ticket to Paris... I hate Paris, don't ask why I have personal reasons. and now I have to go their to deliver this annoying cat their. I wont be able to come back. Elvira won't be able to see me in person for who knows how long...Plagg moaned for food again. "Go get your own Camembert Plagg I don't want to deal with you yet.."

I sat in bed for a wile more mellowing in my thoughts for a tad bit longer. When Elvira came in to wake me up her chocolate eyes warm like mint coco. "Hey.." Elviara's american country accent had completely dispersed now. "Today's the day... Your going home. I guess" I saw tears forming at my adoptive mothers eyes. Me, not wanting to tear up myself or show her how little I wanted to go. I, being unable to express myself in any other form I hugged her.

Elvira started shuddering, snorting, and then laughing. I loosed my arms around my now insane teacher she was laughing with overwrote mirth. I looked at her honestly offended at her laughter! I was leaving today after all! I would never get to have her as a guardian ever again. so why was she laughing? I'm I that bad of a kid? once Elvira´s fits of laughter had finally secede she spoke kindly explaining herself ¨y´know I could have sent you to Paris that day you asked but I thought you were joking... that's why I told you to make the money yourself.. pht... you were serious though. so. I guess your really going?¨ i could see the pleading in her brown eyes the pleading like a twist of cinnamon.

biting back my every instinct, my every will I nodded confirming my departure. my sweet cinnamon roll teacher let out a sigh ¨y´know, I was really hoping you would say this was all a prank...¨ she paused looking up at me. ¨why are you going back... after the way you were treated?¨

I gulped hard pushing back my wail once again... ¨I- I don´t know... call it... Intuition?¨

she could tell I was hiding something still but pressed no further instead she pressed a check into my hand. ¨this is the amount of money you will be paying for your flight. what you earned, you earned. use it to take care of yourself. use your phone, a computer, paper, anything to contact me if you need help. I´ll be their in a flash... got it?¨ I nodded, shocked at the gift but smiled my first honest smile of the day in return for Elviras week yet grounding smile.

 **a few hours and a plain flight later.!**

I grabbed my luggage and Plagg making a breakaway for a privet corner. My social anxiety had been relentless all through the plain and it was even more crowded hear! I wanted to run. I wanted to barrel through. I wanted to get away, but something wouldn't let me. I had to look calm. I couldn't let them see my frenzy. If I did people would rush over to make sure I was alright. then I'd have to talk to that stranger. that would be worse.

I found no secluded aria in the stuffed airport, and so I rushed outside an abandon ally just around the corner. I sunk myself into the surprisingly spotless ally and sunk. I breathed deeply counting to 8 in and 4 out then 6 in and 10 out forcing myself into a different count for each breath. calming my mind my panic subsided. I was finally able to register the highway some 2 blocks off. the yelling of a sales man was obvious. I was now calm enough to understand the sounds around me wasn't a barrage of pain ringing in my ears. I must have done this for a full minute before Plagg, who had flown in front of me said. "you good?"

I looked up at the concerned kwami and nodded "you should get going little cheese vanquisher."

"I'll have you know that Camembert is divine. your just to daft to realize it!" he defended

I giggled he was always so easy to talk to. maybe it was because he was a cat that I never thought of him as a stranger. I had come to learn his insults where a way of showing he payed attention. I smiled at perhaps my best friend.

"Alright. Your an animal with a fine diet." I concurred sarcastically' "Ether way you best be off to see this miraculous guardian. You've got your ring haven't you?" I paused and let him nod holding the silver band in his paws "I'll miss you crazy cat" I said before running away purposefully not giving him a chance to return the farewell.

I ran off blinking often to clear the mist. My luggage flying behind me. I knew Plagg wasn't following me. He had his own mission and needed to find the guardian so he could get his holder. It was a good mile and a half to my biological mothers house, and I knew she wouldn't come. I sighed but kept up the pace managing to run the full mile and a half without getting winded. I danced with Elvira a lot so I suppose I was pretty fit. When I reached the doorstep I braced my self for the cruel world I was walking back into.

I opened the silver pocket door. I was met by the green eye's I inherited. They were slightly darker due to the scowling face that they belonged to but still the same almost emerald- almost sea green. My mother looked down at me. Her shirt hung on her shoulders by two invisible straps yet sleeves hanging of of her shoulder showcasing her slim build. A baby blue scarf was worn in what I assumed was a fashion statement. Her shirt was a teal and she wore black legging's as last I saw her. Her heels lifted her about three inches off of the ground. Her pale skin blended into her heartless eyes. Her voice was hard and heartless as always as she said "I don't like this as much as you do. Witch."

Her hand slapped hard against my cheek witch I could quickly feel swelling. "Go to the basement that's where you'll be staying. Tonight we will be having chicken basque, I expect you to cook it."

I stared at the ground making sure the tears stinging my eyes didn't flow. I mapped out the meal layout in my head quickly assessing the ingredients I needed. I lifted my chin up a little so I was staring at moms heels instead of my shoos to ask a question. My voice was soft as to not raise anger and put forth a submissive pretense "ma'am," I waited for her to silence me and when she didn't I continued, "Will I be going to the public school?" I asked this as my sister went to an all dance school one witch my parents met.

"Of course not."she sneered. "You would do much better serving your sister Sandra at school." Translation, no you do better as a slave. I scowled at the ground before bowing and exiting the room. I headed to the basement to set down my luggage before working on dinner as it was only a short wile away. The dance school got out late so Sandra would return just in time for dinner at about five. I would make sure to have dinner almost ready then so that I wouldn't get any complaints of hunger. They always complained when I was little. I had finished gathering the ingredients by the time Sandra got home. My cheek had swollen a bright red by then. The door slammed with a bang. I could practically hear the walls shaking in fear of the next impact.

"MOM! Why aren't you cooking!" I heard my slightly younger twin scream already throwing a tantrum. Mother quickly reassured my 'starving' sister that dinner was cooking and reminded her that I was back to do that stuff. Ugh. I could just see their mouths forming a twisted smile like a villain. I heard heels stomping down the hall, no doubt Sandra's. I was right it didn't take long before my Identical twin sister stood in the doorway.

She pranced in with pride. Her heals a full six inches rather than moms three, true torture devices. She wore baggie azure blue pants. Not made out of denim but some other material that was probably good for dancing. Her top showed her thin belly, muscular from dancing, and hung of her shoulders like a small tank top, it was a light beige that brought out the green in her bright eyes. Her hair was the same blond, but had no cherry tips from dying it. It made us easier to tell apart as we are Identical. Sandra's hair was also cut to a cute bob. she wasn't bad looking. Quite the opposite. I somewhat imagined half the guys having crushes on her. she also didn't have any anxiety, which is part of why I'm the hated one.

I must admit though my sister is undeniably stunning. We look eerily slimier but she has more of a models build. Its a common misconception that Identical twins look the same their whole life threw. Different diets and different hobbies affect appearance to. I finished dinner and stood still as my sister and mother ate. When they finished I washed the dishes and cleaned the table before I ate. I went to sleep after I cleaned that to. The basement had no bed and I only had my blanket to keep me warm in the freezing room. I slept fitfully my toes pink when I woke up. It was early and the sun hadn't risen yet. I quickly got up and dressed. I wore worn blue sweat pants that faded in the middle but fit just fine and bore no holes. I put on a sunrise yellow shirt. My hair was held back with a bright, soft, yellow band with a yellow rose fully opened on it. The outfit brought out the gold in my hair and made my eyes shine like pools of green water that would nurture your skin with the minerals. I didn't look bad but not particularly pretty ether.

I walked into the kitchen and fried up some bacon and eggs to. They and the bacon were done by the time Sandra got up for school. She glared at her plate looking to see if i forgot anything, which, to her dismay, I hadn't. I hadn't forgotten anything in the eight years I had lived with Elvira. I always practiced the skills incise I got forced back into mom's custody again. She sighed grabbing her fork and eating her food normally instead of the odd dainty way she used to. I smiled to myself, glad that she wasn't in the 'I'm a princess' faze anymore. she may still be a royal pain but I had a feeling it would be less.

I watched her as she left the house heals clamping and dance bang slung over her shoulder in a careless form. I sighed slightly jealous that she had a good social life. wile I was bullied even in a foreign country with people who didn't know what I was saying half the time. Complements or colorful insults.

I felt a sharp pain across the back of my head. My chin lurched into my neck, by the hand slapping me up the back of my head. I turned around to see my mother glaring down at me yet again. Her green eyes sharp as rocks. "If you have time to relax so early in the morning then you don't need any shoes for auditions."

I scoffed it was late fall not that cold. This was a mild punishment, but I didn't question it no need to get into more trouble. Then I reread her words in my mind. auditions. "Wait! What! auditions! You know I'm no good in front of people!" I squeaked already panicking at the thought.

All the black haired, green eyed lady did was look back at me with a smile in reply. An easy answer. I know, is what it said. I sighed and walked out the door behind my tall mother. We walked several blocks to Sandra's school, Preforming Arts Academy, they specialized in fashion, dance, writing, music, and of course acting. I peaked into one of the busy classroom and saw the classes. All the dancers where wearing some form of dance outfit. Authors where all raising their hands and talking bubbly, I figured this must be an English class then. The artists where all slouched over their papers doodling. I could instantly spot out the musicians, paying attention to the lesson, but not at all engaged.

My wrist was snatched as I paused to look in. Mom was dragging me along like an antelope away from the classroom. "Don't, disrupt the class." she snapped. I rolled my eyes but hurried along. That is until I saw a small _ancient_ looking man staring into another classroom much as I had been. His stance nor current prying wasn't what had caught my attention. Their was a small black cat siting lousily on the Chinese mans head.

I smiled. Plague was getting a new holder. We crossed the corner and mom let go stopping to talk with a rather surprised, young teacher. She wore a purple ballet uniform. Her hair was black, but for the tips, which, like mine where died. it was a neon purple but for the true ends of navy blue. Her eyes were stunning, the same violet as her eyes. Her hair was pulled back by a huge navy blue ribbon, she had a healthy peach skin tone that brought out her obvious poise. She and mom started talking. Uma, the teacher's name, I think spoke about how it would be had for me to start this late in the trimester. Mom started arguing with the woman about how she refused to budge. The purrr-fect opportunity for me to say hi to Plagg.

I sneaked around the corner, silently thanking mom for not letting me where shoes. They made so much more noise. I managed to get behind Plagg and the master without being detected. I had heard enough about the old man I practically new him so I wasn't scared of meeting him. I heard Plagg yowling. "Listen I know they would be best friends! But I already told you I found the perfect cat for him!" He practicably screamed.

I stifled a giggle Plagg rarely raised his voice like that. He was really throwing a tantrum. The Chinese man sighed deeply "I can't believe this, your actually asking for a _female_ holder? " His voice was full of disbelief and quite frankly so was my mind.

Plagg had been the first kwami to actually be used. His first holder, the first and final female holder of the black cat, Bast. He always complained about how awful women are. To have him _asking_ for a female holder was quite the conundrum. I honestly wanted to hear what Plaggs reasons where. Plagg flew down to face the old man face to face. "y-" his green eyes flew past the old man and he practically screeched "C-cherry! what are you doing hear!"

I giggled at the shocked kwami's face. "Mom dragged me hear to audition for this school since my sister goes hear. She's currently arguing with, Uma? I think. So, I got to sneak over hear. " I paused looking at the black cat smugly "By the way, someones head isn't exactly a good hiding place." I smirked at Plagg's fuming expression, but I stopped when I saw the old man.

He looked pale, almost like he was having a heart attack. His brown irises were small in comparison to his fully widened eyes. His skin was a deathly pale and his mouth was parted wide with ether horror or shock "A-are you okay sir?"

He managed to nod "ye-yes thank you." he stuttered in shock. His Chinese accent light but still distinguishable. Very differently then my thicker accent. But still, it spoke wisdom. "um... you must be... ch-Cherry."

I was slightly confused. "yah... has Plagg told you about me?" I asked glaring the cat. " If so. why?"

The cat shrunk in his eye's glaring back at me "so what if I did tell him!" He said defensibly to which I responded with a deadpan look. "I'll let Fu explain why" he mumbled floating over between us.

I looked over at the old man who was looking at me judgingly. I immediately felt intimidated. what had I done? shoot, I should have never come. "Uh, um, "I gulped staring at the old man with fear" hi, your, um... th-"

I was interrupted by my mothers screeching voice full of anger. "CHERRY!" I flinched that couldn't be good. I looked over at the two in front of me.

"um... uh I better go." I turned around and started jogging over to the screeching voice. I looked back really quickly. "um, good luck finding a new holder." I waved goodbye and turned the corner.

I almost ran into mom but managed to stop myself just in time. I was met by two glaring faces. Moms and Uma's faces where both wearing faces full of rage. I immediately curled within myself feeling threatened by the strangers glare. She flipped around her long hair swooshing behind her. We followed silently until we reached the schools auditorium. It had a medium size stage and a dance friendly floor. The auditorium seats were large and cushioned with a red fabric coating the chair. We walked to the front were two other teachers sat in wait. One, I quickly assessed was the principle, her hair a red-brown and hanging loosely across her solders. She had glasses with white diamonds on them reminding me of playing librarian with Elvira. This women had a mysterious glint in her eyes and a mischievous smile, her skin was olive, and her eyes were as ferns, green with a hint of olive. "Hello, you must be Cherry Hesa." the women said with a warming smile "I'm Lilla Rowan. I'm the principle at this school"

She offered her hand in greeting. I know she meant well, but to me, she was a stranger. I wanted to shrink back to curl into myself with fear of her thoughts. I stared into her eyes, so warming, like Elvira's, yet, for some reason I couldn't see her as more than a stranger. She waited patently hand offered and I put mine in hers giving her a brief handshake.

The other women introduced herself as Sarah Trillwood. she was a language teacher hear, but also specialized in music. She shot me a quick wink after introducing herself and said in a bubbly voice. "You can call Lilla fox, sweetheart, or me fire. We don't bite" I smiled at her a little. she recognized how scared I was of being hear and had offered some simple words of kindness. I instantly decided I like her. She had short blond hair with two red strikes in it. Wild green eyes and her skin was a fire kissed tan. She had a wide smile and a keen eye. Two traits I quickly appreciated.

The adults all took the center front of the house and waved me over to the stage expediently. I waddled up their looking at the four women fearfully. They had me do a series of ballet poses in which I was so wobbly that I swear I turned into a spinning top. With my whole body in the rotations. They had me do some acrobatics that I, well, lets just say that didn't go well ether. Then we did some brake dance (which should be my comfort zone as I do it all the time with Elvira) my movements were sloppy with anxiety and for hip hop, I was stuck to the same chaos. Any dance I did was bad. I couldn't even do a waltz! A sinking waltz! That's are the most boring dances in the world.

The three judges, Uma, fox, and fire, where all looking at me sadly when we finished. I knew the answer. I wasn't in. I had failed my auditions. To be completely honest though, I didn't care, I just wanted to not be the object everyone was viewing. I wanted to be in a secluded area. I was hiding within myself when I heard a scream "Anik's dead" rang throughout the halls.

Mrs. Rowan's eyes widened in horror. She mouthed some words in horror and her eyes started pooling with tears. She quickly scrambled out the doors with me following in suit. Hoping not to see the forewarned dead body but rather a sleeping boy at least. When she barged into the classroom I was met by the dead boy. Fox started weeping over the body. My hand flew up to my mouth in fright. I ran away from the door frame in fear. I ran out of the crowding hallways tears running down my face. I bumped into a stranger toppling over I yelped and as I hit the floor I practically yowled an apology. When I heard a sharp _ziingg_. I looked up and saw what looked like a young grim reaper. He looked to be about my age. His hair was straight and long for a boys and edged past his eyes that rater than pupils held swirls that gave him a hypnotic look. His mouth had some drool running from it. He looked like he was sleep walking, his face blank. his sie was healed about a foot from my face held back by a thin, black wire. I heard him say deep and groveley. "I am Hades, King of the underworld. I will capture the miraculous," he smiled sleepy "I will get my grandmother back, even it it takes the lives of others"


	5. new noir

Hades stood in front of me, his arms straining to bring his sie threw the surprisingly strong black wire. I stared into the black eyes that still seemed showed no emotion. Yet for some reason I could see a hint of childlike sadness. The man lurched forward again trying to gain some more momentum against the string. My scenes came back to me, I was still in danger, but I couldn't leave everyone else hear in so much danger. I could see the string wabbeling. Whoever had hold of it was loosing strength. I looked up again at the man. I narrowed my eyes and braced myself for what I was about to do.

I flipped over from my back into a crouching position. Keeping low I ran forward. I spread my arm's out to the side of me as I ran right by this Hades guys legs, toppling him over. Due to him floating I didn't catch his robes but he had both his legs by each other and I caught them both with my left hand. He lost his balance due to the sudden momentum and topped forward, loosing hold of his weapon as he fell. I heard the crash but didn't look back. I knew he would likely chase after me now and I needed to get as far away as possible so if he did come after me he couldn't attack others as easy. I felt the strong force of air hit me as the sie grazed my neck. I was just far enough that I felt it but I knew no blood had been spilled.

I ran faster beginning to fear for my life. I took no notice of the students and ran. I ran trying to find the most Isolated path so less would be hurt when I found another secluded hallway. Man those things are plentiful hear in Paris. I ran to the end of the hall as far away from others as I could when I finally stopped. I was panting heavily. Sweat dripped off my forehead. I had run harder in those 500-ish meters than in my entire life. I turned around ready to fight, to doge, and to run more when I saw no reaper flowing me. instead behind me I found a panting miraculous guardian. Plagg floated beside him smirking at the old man "Told ya she was fast."

"N-no" pant "joke!" Came the huffy reply. I froze. What were they doing hear! What if Hades came back! they would be in danger! My knees started shaking. what was I gonna do. The wizened old man looked up at me and smiled forgivingly. "I'm sorry to chase you like this but-"

there he was. Hades was at the end of the hall he was going past us but he could turn any moment. I grabbed Chinese man and Plagg running for an empty classroom. Plagg made a squeaky noise and Chinese man let out a strangled gurgle. when we reached the classroom I tossed them in. I followed quickly, slamming the door behind me. I looked down at the man who was looking at me in horrified shock. Plagg wore a scowl of confusion. I crumpled down to the floor in an immediate bow my forehead touching the floor. I quickly explained my actions in a rushed whisper "so, so, so, sorry! Its just that I saw jades passing and he could have turned and seen us and... and..." tears swelled my eyes "I'm so so so sorry!"

I felt a hand on my head and looked up. the Chinese man was smiling down at me in a comforting way, one that only my father had ever managed to hold to this extent. It was a look of pride. A look of hope. And yes their was that slight look of what looked almost like pity in it. I knew it wasn't pity though, it wasn't sympathy ether, It just was. It was loving. He smiled wider and spoke serenely "It's ok cherry. Its alright."

I sat up. my hands in between my keeled legs just as most cats sat I looked at him worried. "I'm sorry" I mumbled looking down at the brown carpet.

I saw a hand reach out to me and looked up again. The old man offering his hand to me. I switched to a criss-cross-apple-sauce position and toke his hand. He spoke his old voice showcasing obvious wisdom, "My name is Fu. and you are cherry, correct?" I nodded and his smile stretched wider. "Plagg was right. You are the perfect cat to Kalinka."

...eh... I felt like one of those anime characters that got told something like 'you have superpowers 'or 'I'm your true love' by someone they don't even know. It didn't make any sense. I'm the perfect cat to kalinka? what in heavens name is that supposed to mean. Plagg started peeling in laughter and I glared at him assuming I was the source of his amusement. I, my voice as honey over poisonous spikes "whats so funny sweetheart?"

Plagg smirked back at me. "He means your the new black cat you dunce."

My eyes bulged with apprehension. "What! no no no no! I spent two horrid years of my life getting you hear so you could get you back to fu and find a holder. NO, i'm not putting up with you anymore!" I started scrambling for the hallway. I didn't care if Hades saw and attacked me. I was not going to be a hero. I Havana have social anxiety. Nope! No way no no no no no! I felt a blunt force on the back of my head.

* * *

I opened my eye's my vision foggy. All I could really recognize in front of me was a black blob. The world was ringing like a child whistling, really badly, the sound quickly started a headache. I was spinning, spinning, spinning, around and around, up down left right, back or forward. There was no difference. I tried grunting at two lower pitched whistles that made my ears throb hot, as if bleeding. My grunt pulled forth the dryness in my thought, making it feel as if I had swallowed a desert. I made out but two words through the whistles two words that I tried to replicate. "Claws out."

With a flash of green my vision cleared, better than I ever remembered it, I could see more colors, more variations. It was as if looking at the world though a pair of glasses. darkness seemed to be replaced by a tint of night vision green. My sens of smell escalated to, I could smell the faint sent of Camembert long eaten from Plagg, I could smell the soft perfume of incense from china. I could almost tast the aroma of an burrito that must have been their a day before.

My hearing had improved rather than ringing, I could hear so much. I could faintly hear the proclamations of Hades vowing to retrieve his grandmother. I could hear students running for their lives and some weeping for their dead. My ear heard so much, yet it wasn't overwhelming. My mind processed everything from my heightened senses as if I was born that way. Master fu spoke up his voice full of aww "You heard him. Fate won't let you go." I looked at him, his smile turned to a grin "and now that the black cat is hear I can can start training Marinette up so I can retire." with that Master fu ran of inexplicably nimble, not using his cane at all.

I stared at him in utter bewilderment before I saw my reflection in the window of the door that closed behind him... I had been tricked! I had a black mask around my eyes, cat ears and large blue tooth headphones over my actual ears. The cherry red tips in my hair had turned black, my eyes were a light green where they should have been white. I was wearing a black, short sleeved jacket and a black and green dress that looked like one of those power puff girls dresses, black belly and trim and everything. Blech, I did have a tail though that appeared to be made of the same cotton-like fibers as the rest of the cloths. My feet were bare, providing a perfect grip to the floor from my feet. I was stuck. I tried getting out of the dress and found, to my pleasant surprise that the dress had leggings attached at the black belly down to lower thigh, just 5 or 6 inches above the knee. Leaving plenty of room for the dress to move freely without reviling the black pants. I still don't think I like my costume. I heard a loud crash as if a whole room had crashed to the ground. Hoping no one was their I crept forward, praying that I would not have to come to the rescue of anyone.

 **Kalinkas point of view.**

My chest heaved as I held my yo yo. The toy was connected in several key locations around the room, keeping the collapsed ceiling from shoving me towards death. I was trapped, if I moved just an inch the ceiling would slip crushing me. I couldn't let go, but I couldn't stay like this either, Hades stood before me. His sie was ready to strike, If I didn't move I'd be dead but if I did move I'd be dead. I catty voice rung in the air from the doorway behind me "seems like you've found yourself in checkmate, partner?" I turned to see an unfamiliar face. She had a large black mask, black cat ears and a tail, her eyes were a pool green with a lighter green where white should be. Her hair had black tips and a messy, stray chaos to it. There were black headphones where her ears should be with green paw prints on them. Her dress was base green with a black belly and black ends on the top and bottom. A dark, almost midnight black jacket completed the look of a heroic like girl. For the moment it took me to take all this in her hero pose diapered shrinking into a shy, stuttering, terrified girl.

Her knees shook. Her cat ears drooped and the armed moved from on her hip to her left down and her right hand nervously rubbing the left arm. Her eyes cast down to the ground as if taking back her earlier confident pose. She spoke again this time her voice stuttered in a sober mewl "I-i mean you trapped...eh. right?" I gave her a deadpan look. It was pretty obvious I was trapped. The girl flinched in fear her voice turning squeakier "I I mean! Let me help!"

She pulled out a staff from the back of her headphones which I now noticed was at an odd curve. They turned down approximately at the same angle of the twist hairdo her hair flying from below. At the moment her staff looked like a small cylinder of wood, about the size of her thumb. She pressed a green paw print on the black object and it lengthened into a worthy weapon. It rammed straight into Hades with a satisfying "uff!"

Cat girl let out a squeak of alarm and brought her weapon into a height of about her all the wile apologizing profusely.

I rolled my eye's and mumbled under my breath, "Impressive, now if only she could fix roofs."


End file.
